Helstrom (TV series)
| creator = Paul Zbyszewski | based_on = * }} | starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | runtime = | company = | distributor = Hulu | budget = | network = Hulu | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | released = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = Marvel Cinematic Universe television series | website = | production_website = }} Marvel's Helstrom, or simply Helstrom, is an upcoming American web television series created for Hulu by Paul Zbyszewski, based on the Marvel Comics characters Daimon and Satana Hellstrom. It tells a standalone story within the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The series is produced by ABC Signature Studios and Marvel Television, with Zbyszewski serving as showrunner. Tom Austen and Sydney Lemmon respectively star as Daimon and Ana Helstrom, the children of a powerful serial killer who hunt the worst of humanity. Elizabeth Marvel, Robert Wisdom, June Carryl, Ariana Guerra, and Alain Uy also star. Helstrom was officially announced with a series order at Hulu in May 2019, planned as the first series in Marvel's Adventure into Fear franchise. Filming began in Vancouver in October 2019, and is expected to last until February 2020. Helstrom is set to be released on Hulu in 2020, and consist of 10 episodes. Premise Daimon and Ana Helstrom, the children of a powerful serial killer, hunt the worst of humanity. Cast and characters * Tom Austen as Daimon Helstrom: An ethics professor who hopes to save those close to him from demons. * Sydney Lemmon as Ana Helstrom: Daimon's sister, who runs an auction house as a cover while hunting people who hurt others. * Elizabeth Marvel as Victoria Helstrom: Daimon and Ana's mother, who has been institutionalized for twenty years. * Robert Wisdom as Caretaker: A guardian of the occult who fights demons. * June Carryl as Louise Hastings: Head of the psychiatric hospital where Victoria is institutionalized. * Ariana Guerra as Gabriella Rossetti: An agent of the Vatican who aids Daimon and Hastings. * Alain Uy as Chris Yen: Ana's auction house business partner and surrogate brother. Production Development On May 1, 2019, Hulu ordered Marvel's Helstrom to series, based on the Marvel Comics characters Daimon and Satana Hellstrom—their names were given as Daimon and Ana Helstrom for the series. Paul Zbyszewski was set as showrunner and executive producer alongside Marvel Television head Jeph Loeb; Zbyszewski previously served as an executive producer on Marvel's ABC series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Marvel Television and ABC Signature Studios were set to co-produce Helstrom. Zbyszewski said the series would be adding "scares" to the Marvel formula of "heart, humor, and action", and that he would use the Helstroms' story to "dissect some of our deepest fears", with Loeb saying the series is moving into a new, "chilling" corner of the Marvel Universe. The first season consists of 10 episodes. Casting Marvel announced the series' cast at the start of production in October 2019: Tom Austen and Sydney Lemmon star as Daimon and Ana Helstrom, with Elizabeth Marvel as their mother Victoria, Robert Wisdom as Caretaker, June Carryl as Dr. Louise Hastings, Ariana Guerra as Gabriella Rosetti, and Alain Uy as Chris Yen. Filming Production on the series began on October 7, 2019, in Vancouver, under the working title Omens. Filming is expected to last until February 28, 2020. Marvel Cinematic Universe tie-ins Hulu and Marvel announced both Helstrom and a Ghost Rider series in May 2019, referring to them as the cornerstone of the "Spirits of Vengeance" and intending on them being interconnected in a similar fashion to Marvel's Netflix television series. Marvel revealed that the two series would exist within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but would not crossover with the films or other television series of the franchise. In August, Loeb revealed that the fear-based series at Hulu were being collectively referred to as Adventure into Fear. Hulu was no longer moving forward with Ghost Rider by the end of September, but other Adventure into Fear series are planned. Release Helstrom is scheduled to debut on Hulu in 2020, and run for 10 episodes. References }} External links Category:2020s American drama television series Category:2020s American horror television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Horror drama television series Category:Hulu original programming Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe television series Category:Upcoming drama television series Category:American action television series Category:Television programs based on Marvel Comics Category:Television series by Marvel Television